Indulgence
by Royale Star
Summary: the experience wasn't at all too bad for his standards at least, perhaps even rejuvanating. It started horrible but ended quite enlightening and frighteningly satisfying.


He was without a doubt a strange fellow among his peers as much as his peers consisted of eight bloodthirsty mercenaries under the ring of respawn. He could feel the odd stares that his teammates gave him and their ackward attempt to befriend him. Several times he wondered vaguely of his teammates understood what it means to be aloof but he had to admit the occasional or should he say often drinking sessions were interesting and for the lack of term fun pass time.

He wasn't here to build friends but merely to explore what he can already do and what he could improve on. He also wanted to discover himself and dive into things his parents branded as a taboo. He couldn't tell if it was the endless murder that changed his perception on taboos or the fact due to the nature of respawn that they couldn't really die or perhaps he was increasingly growing bored. The next question was where could his exploration start?

His first opportunity shed itself to light by a quick headshot on a BLU Scout. He jumps of his high perch with an odd urge to __taste__ and doesn't bother to protect himself from what was known as fall damage; it was something that reminds him how human he was despite not permanently dying and respawning organs and appendiges by a machine. He tries to be as silent as he could; the proper leg work that could have impressed the RED Spy as it was a key element of surprise: keep his footsteps light and quiet. He approaches the corpse with haste and quickly slicing the abdomen open in a horrible tear, now wasn't the time to be elegant with this type of things or delve on the fact the next activity he was about to do was turning to cannibalism especially if your chance disappears in a matter of seconds. He aims for the stomach first and slices a bite size portion of the outer layer of the organ before tossing the piece in his mouth.

He sort of imagined that the belly of a human would perhaps be the most edible, easiest to access and safest part to munch on as he had no time to actually cook anything under 20 seconds and hopefully the acid producing organ had manage to keep itself sterile; well naturally anything beneath the skin should be sterile but an infection could be troublesome. He had also antipated the raw taste and chewy texture of a human organ; in short terms it was supposed to taste horrible and hard to take down.

Ignoring the fact he had to control his gag reflex and the terrible taste that would most likely linger until he brushed his teeth, the experience wasn't at all too bad for his standards at least, perhaps even rejuvanating. It started horrible but ended quite enlightening and frighteningly satisfying. As a survival tactic, surely cutting each piece shouldn't be far from butchering an animal. He could feel excitement in the pit of his stomach and a sadistic grin marring his face; his first self exploration was such an odd delight and he deemed as a success.

He hears the announcement of the administrator as the payload was reaching the final terminal and he couldn't help but chuckle at the booming voice. Everyone was most likely scrambling to defend or attack the final area, leaving all of them unaware for him to feast on. He snaps his attention to a loud shout before hearing a loud crashing noise just behind him. It was a BLU Demoman that lay still just behind him to feast. The drunken BLU mercenary was missing his left arm and leg but other wise, the BLU mercenary look exquisite.

A gasp caught his attention as he was lapping on the stilled heart that belonged to a BLU Demoman. To his disappointment the distraction had also taken his time before he could truly taste a heart of a known drunkard. A feral grin flashes on his features as flings his kukri on the wall which he heard a fearful gasp. He doesn't spare a glance at the body or the heart he had dropped, it would have disappeared by now but the bloodstains would remain a beautiful mark on his face. As the cloak simmers he gazed on his unfortunate audience, who had his blue coat pinned by the left shoulder to the wall with a standard kukri. the RED Sniper cocked his head to the side as he marched towards the BLU Spy; He could see shock mixing with fear in those pretty gray eyes. Logic would order escape but surprisingly this particular Spy wasn't so keen to listen to reason which was downright adorable to him. Sniper stopped infront of the distressed Spy before laying his palms on both left and right side of the Spy. He hums as he feels the cool wall on his bloodstained fingers.

Apparently his humming had effectively broken his little captive's shock or perhaps fear stricken trance but it was far too late to think of escaping. &Hmm, I doubt you can cloak yer way outta that spook.& He watches how this Spy flinches slightly he had almost missed if he wasn't keen on details. &How dare you disgusting excuse of a bushman& He notes how his Spy discreetly looking for his butterfly knife and he couldn't help but chuckle. Sniper knows far too well that it was part of a Spy's work to distract, disarm, allure and betray and surely this Spy was failing to do all of it but it was charming to watch his little Spy to try and soon fail. His attention heightens when he hears the near silent sound of a knife unfolding "Oi would 'preciate it if you don't bother with that mate-" Sniper doesn't even finish his sentence as he feels a sharp pain on his left shoulder. He simply chuckles again as a response before pulling his kukri off the wall and swung his kukri upward; effectively ripping the Spy's right arm just a half-inch below the elbow. the lone arm tumbled a few feet away and spraying small specks of blood across it's path.

It was a beautiful lithany to Sniper's ears as his little captive howls in pain and intinctively holds what was left of his right arm. "didn't I try to warn you spook? I hope you've learned your lesson." the BLU Spy was about to return his sets of insults and pull his ambassador when Sniper flashed his bloody kukri infront of him. Sniper slowly and almost teasingly let his tongue glide on the flat surface of the bloody kukri without breaking eye-contact. He watched how Spy went wide eyed partnered with his mouth gape ever so slightly and that gives him a wonderous idea. How could he be so selfish, surely his unexpected audience was probably famished with the war and his bloodloss. A proper meal was in order but he needs to make sure his little captive was ready for his course. Sniper aims his kukri just below the solar plexus and deeps the knife down the flesh by an inch. As Sniper proceeds with his little carving, he feels the Spy's only hand grab his wrist in protest along with a few french swears and grunts. He doesn't bother his little captive's hold on him and utilizes his both hands to continue his wonderful carving. He wasn't exactly sure if he ever had a pattern in mind in the first place but the scent of fresh blood was making his mind hazey and oddly aroused enough to put aside such minor details. He stops for a moment to eye his work which as expected to be a complete utter mess.

With a disappointed sign, he quickly stabs his kukri on his captive's left leg and making sure to effectively break the femur in half; it was a little struggle to push his beloved kukri through a mass of calcium and a rather loud Spy trying to bat his hand away and chocking on his own screams. The Spy quickly crumbled on the floor as he lost his balance from the sheer pain and agony. Spy hardly noticed as he lay on his back that Sniper had casually walked towards his discarded arm.

Sniper took the discarded extremity and inspected it for anything he could salvage. Surely it wasn't his best presentation but it was the best he could sadly offer. "My apologies... promise I'll do a proper meal next time" He stated in genuine self-disappointment which snaps the Spy's attention from his wounds. "Don't you dare bushman" Spy growled with much threat he could master in his crippled state which bought elation to Sniper. The RED mercenary makes himself comfortably sitted on his captive's carved and bloodsoaked stomach and slowly stripes the Spy's arm from the confines of the tattered sleeves of the two layers worth of clothing. however he places the dark blue glove on one of his vest's pockets as a souvenir.

He finally takes note of the odd silence (excluding the strained breathing) of his little Spy and curses loudly. Bloodloss had surely disoriented his starving guest and he needs to hop to the main course if he wants to do this properly even if the meal was terribly made. Sniper couldn't help but ponder how he was going to get his Spy to pay enough attention to eat; perhaps a taste test would warm the taste buds. Sniper pulls on the butterfly knife that was still lodged on his left shoulder and gives a small smile at how it splattered his blood on both of them. Demoman's old suggestion from one of his drunken tales floated back to his mind, a nightly of intimacy with someone. If he's lucky enough, Spy could last long enough so he could explore another aspect of himself while doing Demo's suggestion. He licked the butterfly knife clean as much as he could and shoved his bloodstained lips on his captive's gape mouth. He let his tongue explore the warm crevice and attempted to playfully pull his partner to respond; it was almost arousing or perhaps it's been ages since he last got laid.

Oh that got his little Spy's attention right away.

Sniper quickly pulled away as he felt the motion of a bite and he carefully started slicing the arm he had stripped earlier. He felt the wide stare of shock on him and he couldn't help but feel blood go all the way down south. No, not yet. We are going to have a proper dinner he chants to himself. He didn't even expect his anatomy lesson turn to bloom to a new sensation he was waiting for.

"Mon... Dieu..." Spy gasped as he saw his own arm sliced into thin pieces of meat but the bloodstained grin told him all the horrors he was about to go through not to mention he already noticed a light tent forming on the pants of his predator. Dear god, this RED Sniper was getting off with this and he could only hope respawn would pick up soon

Sniper lifts a sliced piece of the arm while making sure Spy was watching him before shoving the raw piece in his mouth. He purposely let himself chew audibly and couldn't help sigh in satisfaction after swallowing such a chewy piece. "Brilliant, just bloody brilliant! Here have a taste love" He offers another thin slice to his Spy who opted to shut his mouth. Sniper frowns but quickly smirks as he brings his fingers to press just below his captive's cheeks. It was a short and easy way to force someone's mouth open as he couldnt risk respawn taking his new fascination away and surely his little captive couldn't put up much resistance with his current state. He was out of luck as Spy gave his last breath died beneath him. Sniper didn't even bother with his ritual of organ examination as he was too surprised with the new sensation he had experienced today, not to mention his aching erection trapped in the confines of his Mann co. issued pants on the dusty and blood coated earth he currently sat on.

"How unfortunate..." Sniper grumbles and couldn't help but feel ashamed. Surely he could have put up a better date than this but for now he had a rather needy issue he still needed to attend too. He thanks his lucky stars as the respawn's tiny glitch had spared him with some material to relieve him. He pulls the dark blue glove from his pocket and inspects soft material for dirt and damage. Sniper couldn't help but let a small smile tug on his blood stained lips as his new possession seemed to be in great shape; soft, well oiled and no tears or blood on the delicate glove. He drops his cozy camper beside him as he sits on the blood coated dirt before carefully places the material on his right thigh and unzips the tight confines of his cock. Being in a dusty dark corner wasn't exactly the best place for relief but it would have to do. He once again picks up the soft glove on his thigh and wraps the material around his throbbing cock; he lets out a short sigh as he feels the cool material wrap around him before starting to stroke himself.

Sniper shuts his eyes and imagines he wasn't by himself but rather being warmly accompanied by his little captive's hands. Those delicate and skillful fingers, oh he wished he could at least wear the wonderful leather but sadly it was a size tad to small for him. He gently guides the fingers of the glove on the under side of his cock and moaned shamelessly as he ventured to his foreskin before playfully smearing the globule of precome around his cock. He breathes through his nose, the scent of blood permeating through his senses further arousing and encouraging him through his act but he knows he could improve his current situation. He retrieves his jarate attached to his cozy camper and makes quick work of the lid.

He momentarily pauses from his activity as he hears the booming voice indicating the cart was closing in the final control point. Sniper merely chuckled and resumed to entertaining himself, after all he would only return to his post once he was done with his priority. He discards his hat on his cozy camper before tipping the jarate on his head. He gasps softly before moaning and hips buckling, his hand flew furiously on his length along with the delicious friction from the leather glove and the warmth of his own piss seeping through everything; the smell of blood and urine was the cherry on top as reveled on his pleasure. Sniper climaxes with a feral howl and purposely catching his load on the delicate material he had taken. He breathes in hard through his nose and quietly sits after such a refreshing orgasm.

He couldn't help but pull on a goofy grin as he inpects the rest of his uniform. He was covered in mostly urine and blood which wasn't out of the ordinary and it almost dissapoints him that his little show didn't even leave a mark on him besides his souvenir. He drops the ruined glove in the empty jar before proceeding to refill his jarate with a fresh batch of his own piss.

After all he was a professional and he wanted to return such a personal item with his own personal touches.


End file.
